


For Better or Worse (and Gifts)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	For Better or Worse (and Gifts)

Title: For Better or Worse (and Gifts)  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 270  
Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) Special Valentine's Day Challenge, Prompt 22: Love, Prompt 23: [Gifts](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=gifts.jpg) and Prompt 24: Cherish.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**. Title help provided by the slashchat girls.  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Blaise wants to know the reason.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

For Better or Worse (and Gifts)

~

“I promise to love, cherish and honour you for all our lives,” Draco vowed, slipping the ring onto Harry’s finger.

Harry’s smile was visible from the back of the room, and when he repeated the vow, there wasn’t a dry eye in the chapel.

“So romantic.” Pansy sobbed discreetly into her handkerchief.

“Mm.” Blaise rolled his eyes as people around the room sniffed, murmuring about how wonderful it all was. He remained suspicious of Draco’s motives, however.

Pansy sighed. “Why can’t you just be happy for them?” she hissed. “Keep this up and I’ll think you’re jealous.”

“Oh please.”

“How else do you explain your attitude?”

“Have you _met_ Draco?”

Pansy shushed him. “Someone may hear.”

“Well, you asked,” Blaise said, warming to his topic. “What I don’t understand is why did Draco had to _marry_ him. Couldn’t they have lived together?”

“Blaise!”

“I’m just saying it’s suspicious.”

Pansy huffed and turned away, leaving Blaise to his speculations.

At the reception, Blaise watched Harry and Draco carefully, looking for clues as to the secret. At first, everything seemed normal. Draco was gazing into Harry’s eyes as they waltzed together, and they looked like the epitome of a couple in love.

But when Draco glanced towards the table overflowing with presents, the look in his eyes confirmed Blaise’s suspicions.

“I know why you did this,” Blaise said to Draco later.

“Did what?”

“Married Potter.”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“It was for the presents, wasn’t it? That’s why you married him. All those presents.”

Draco grinned. “Not entirely,” he said, glancing fondly at Harry. “But they certainly didn’t hurt.”

~


End file.
